Hydroponic gardening is gaining popularity. This type of gardening differs over traditional soil gardening in that a growing medium is used instead of soil. There are substantial benefits to hydroponic gardening in that considerably less water is used compared to soil gardening because nutrient solutions can be reused.
One manner by which nutrient solutions are enhanced is through compost. In particular, the use of compost tea in conjunction with hydroponic gardening is a well-known technique for enhancing the nutrients supplied to plants. To brew compost tea, compost is steeped in water for an extended period of time, such as 24 to 48 hours. After the compost tea has steeped for a sufficient period of time, the tea is strained from the compost and supplied to the plants.
However, there are significant shortcomings to traditional compost tea brewing devices. The brewing of compost tea takes an extended period of time and can go bad if not used shortly after the brew has completed. This slows the process of dispensing nutrients to the plants and creates timing complexity. Additionally, it can be difficult to clean compost tea brewing containers after use. Accordingly, there is a need for a new system that allows compost tea to be delivered more quickly and in a more efficient manner.
According to one aspect, this disclosure provides a closed loop compost tea brewing system. The system includes a hydroponic reservoir and a compost tea brewing assembly configured to brew compost tea. The compost tea brewing assembly includes a tea brewing reservoir fluidly connected to the hydroponic reservoir and configured to provide compost tea within the compost tea brewer to the hydroponic reservoir. The hydroponic reservoir is fluidly connected to the tea brewing reservoir and is configured to provide liquid within the hydroponic reservoir to the compost tea brewing reservoir. In some embodiments, the tea brewing reservoir is arranged with respect to the hydroponic reservoir to dispense compost tea into the hydroponic reservoir using hydrostatic pressure. In some cases, at least one pump configured to pump liquid within the hydroponic reservoir to the tea brewing reservoir. Embodiments are contemplated in which a level switch is associated with the tea brewing reservoir. The level switch is configured to turn off the pump if a level within the tea brewing reservoir rises to a predetermined level.
According to a further aspect, this disclosure provides a closed loop compost tea brewing system with a hydroponic reservoir and a compost tea brewing assembly configured to brew compost tea. The compost tea brewer assembly includes a tea brewing reservoir. The system includes has a closed loop arrangement fluidly connecting the tea brewing reservoir and the hydroponic reservoir. The closed loop arrangement is configured to provide continuous fluid flow from the tea brewing reservoir to the hydroponic reservoir and recirculate fluid from the hydroponic reservoir back to the tea brewing reservoir.
According to yet another aspect, this disclosure provides a method of enhancing nutrients in a hydroponic feed system. The method includes the step of filling a tea brewing reservoir and a hydroponic reservoir with a liquid. A quantity of compost is supplied to the tea brewing reservoir. Compost tea is dispensed from the tea brewing reservoir to the hydroponic reservoir. Liquid from the hydroponic reservoir is recirculated to the tea brewing reservoir to form a closed loop.
According to a further aspect, this disclosure provides a closed loop compost tea brewing system with a compost tea brewing assembly and a hydroponic feed system. The compost tea brewing system is configured to brew compost tea and includes a tea brewing reservoir with an inlet and an outlet. The hydroponic feed system also has an inlet and an outlet. The inlet of the hydroponic feed system is in fluid communication with the outlet of the tea brewing reservoir to supply compost tea to the hydroponic feed system. The outlet of the hydroponic feed system is in fluid communication with the inlet of the tea brewing reservoir to recirculate fluid from the hydroponic feed system to the tea brewing assembly. The fluid communication between the outlet of the tea brewing reservoir and the inlet of the hydroponic feed system is either: (1) a direct connection; or (2) an indirect connection with one or more devices interposed between the tea brewing reservoir and the hydroponic feed system. Likewise, the fluid communication between the outlet of the hydroponic feed system and the inlet of the tea brewing reservoir is either: (1) a direct connection; or (2) an indirect connection with one or more devices interposed between the hydroponic feed system and the tea brewing reservoir. In some cases, the closed loop compost tea brewing system includes a rain water collection tank in fluid communication with the inlet of the tea brewing reservoir. A float valve controls flow between the rain water collection tank and the tea brewing reservoir so that float valve is configured to open when a fluid level within the tea brewing reservoir falls below a threshold level and closes when the fluid level within the tea brewing reservoir rises to a threshold level. In some embodiments, a pump is provided for supplying fluid from the tea brewing reservoir to hydroponic feed system, which is controlled based on a timed schedule to conserve energy.
Additional features and advantages of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included within this description and be within the scope of the disclosure.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The components in the figures are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principals of the invention. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.